Flash and Sailor Venus
by Genji Kazemaru
Summary: Sailor Venus has been assigned to accompany Flash on a mission to stop Grodd from being broken out of jail. Will there be any sparks?


Sailor Moon Chronicles R

Sailor Venus and the Flash

Mina Aino, Sailor Venus, has always been boy crazy, especially when it came to famous men. She was so happy when she was assigned to go with the Flash on a mission. The Flash was not only one of the most recognizable bachelors in the Justice League; he was admired by Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mars. Mina felt a moment of triumph when J'onn J'onzz called her to accompany the Flash. The Flash was also known for his charm and Casanova behavior. He had long admired the Sailor Soldiers for their beauty. To finally get some alone time with one of them was greatly appreciated. The Flash was excited about too. The Sailor Soldiers were coveted by many men, including some Justice League members. Booster Gold had even said to Flash that he would get a date with Sailor Venus before him. With this mission only involving the Flash and Sailor Venus, Flash knew he was going to win the bet.

Before their mission started, the two of them met in the main hall of the Watchtower. Mina was looking out of one of the giant windows that gave a phenomenal view of the planet.

"Hey there," said the Flash as he zapped to her.

"Hi," said Mina blushing. "It is really cool to work with you. Is it just the two of us?"

"It is," he answered charmingly. "I forgot something." He zapped away and reappeared in a second with a red rose in his hand. "I think this would be a good way to start off a date. We have a garden up here."

Mina was ecstatic. _This is a dream come true,_ thought Mina. "Thank you," she said dreamily as she took the flower. "Do you often get missions and dates confused?"

"Only when a pretty girl is involved," he answered.

Mina yipped in glee. Green Lantern and Shayera watched them flirt with each other.

"Do you really think it is a good idea to match up those two?" Green Lantern said to Shayera. "Both aren't the best at staying focused around the opposite sex."

"You don't have to tell me," said Shayera. "We need to see if Sailor Venus is strong enoughto resist a man's charm and complete her mission. Flash can restrain himself on duty."

"You think so?" said Green Lantern jokingly as he remembered one incident with a sexy scientist at a lab. "When I told Flash that he'd _have_ to flirt with her to check her focus in the field, he seemed a bit too happy about it. I guess he saw it as being set up on a date. Who knows if he is acting or not."

"This mission might be more of a test for the flash," said Shayera.

Mina and Flash were sent to stop two super villains from breaking Gorilla Grodd out of prison. Gorilla Grodd was a super intelligent gorilla with some troublesome mental powers who was infamous for several "take over the world" attempts. The two super villains reported to be trying to bust him out were two of his old followers, Giganta and Killer Frost. Those two beauties were extremely dangerous.

The prison alarms were wailing in the dark night. Search lights were aglow and frantically waving around, trying to illuminate any activity. A large section of the perimeter wall had been frozen and broken down. The guards rallied to the location. They readied their guns and pointed them at the two ladies. Killer Frost, the more maniacal of the two, found pleasure in playing with her opponent and then killing them. She fired a blizzard at the guards. Before they could pull their triggers, they were frozen. Some remained and were dealt with by Giganta, who had the ability to increase her size. Becoming fifty feet tall, she simply stomped on the ground and knocked the guards to the ground for Killer Frost to completely immobilize.

"This is too easy," said Killer Frost. "I can't wait to get Grodd out so he can have us in action again."

"I know," said Giganta with a sigh. "I was shopping while disguised, and I think Wonder Woman saw me. She didn't recognize me luckily, but it felt strange seeing her without having the pleasure to beat her into the dirt."

Meanwhile, the teleporters sent Flash and Mina in front of the gates of the prison. Flash felt a little bad about tricking Mina, but it was downplayed by the fact that he would have hit on her no matter what.

"Are you ready to get started?" Flash asked flirtatiously.

"I just need to transform first," said Mina.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Just watch," said Mina with a wink. Her Crystal Change Rod materialized in her hands. "Venus Crystal Power, Make-Up!" A ribbon of stars wrapped around her body and formed her Sailor Soldier outfit.

"Whoa!" said Flash. "That was cool."

The sound of giant footsteps guided them to where in the prison Giganta was. Flash jet to her location on ground while Sailor Venus flew over the buildings. Giganta quickly saw Flash arrive.

"Hey there, cutie," said Giganta flirtatiously. "How have you been?"

"You're not going to get Grodd out of jail," said Flash. "Just come down to Earth quietly and we can end this without any hurt feelings."

"That's not going to happen," said Killer Frost as she fired a freeze blast at him.

Flash dodged it with ease thanks to his super speed. The freeze blast continued.

"Giganta," called Killer Frost, sounding annoyed, "hold him still."

Giganta reached to grab Flash, but…

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

A golden chain wrapped around Giganta's wrist and stopped her thrust. Sailor Venus held the chain and used her super strength to tug the chain and knock Giganta onto the ground. Giganta landed on her bottom with a loud thud.

"Ouch!" shrieked Giganta. She turned around and saw Sailor Venus. "Who are you?"

"I fight for love and justice. I'm the soldier of love and beauty. I'm Sailor Venus!"

"That is a pretty short skirt for flying," snapped Giganta sassily. "The whole world can see your panties."

"The whole outfit is a leotard with a skirt," retorted Venus angrily. "What is your excuse? You grow fifty feet tall and wear a mini skirt, and I know that isn't a leotard."

"Wha-wha…" spat Giganta, who was just served. "Shut up." She whined. She jumped and tried to grab Venus.

Sailor Venus quickly stopped her by whipping her in the forehead with her chain. As Giganta stepped back, Sailor Venus gave Giganta a punch to the cheek. Giganta quickly recovered and swatted Sailor Venus with her hand like a fly. Venus was sent flying right into the wall of the prison. She hit the wall with a painful crash. The force wasn't strong enough to bash her through the wall, but she still made a crater and stayed against the wall.

"You don't pack nearly as much punch as Wonder Woman," said Giganta as she charged in for another punch.

"Crescent Beam!"

A beam of light shot from Sailor Venus's index finder and struck Giganta's fist.

"That stings!" shrieked Giganta.

Venus then flew from the wall and conjured her chain.

"Flash!" she called. "Help me with this."

Flash, who was having trouble slipping on the ice Killer Frost created on the ground, agreed with the plan. Flash dodged more Killer Frost's blasts and grabbed the chain. With his super speed, he was able to wrap the chain around Giganta's legs. Giganta struggled to keep her balance but soon fell to the ground like a cut down redwood. Killer Frost angrily shot a blast of ice at Sailor Venus. The attack was nullified by Venus's Crescent Beam. Flash then circle Killer Frost and antagonized her with witty banter. With Flash distracting her, Sailor Venus whipped her and restrained her with Venus Love-Me Chain. The two villains were defeated.

"That was fast thinking with the chain," said the Flash. "Thanks for that."

"It was really nice to work with you," said Sailor Venus with a smile.

"Now that the mission is over," said Flash with his arm around her, "how would you like to catch a movie?"

Venus avoided his eyes. "I am really sorry." She broke away from him. "You are really cool, and a date with you would rock, but before you talked to me back on the Watchtower. Booster Gold asked me out."

Flash felt as though he had just been hit in the gut with a sledgehammer. _He beat me to her_, thought Flash. _He was faster than me._

"Maybe we can do it some other time."

Flash, even though crestfallen, accepted her proposal for a date some other time.


End file.
